Eternos
by insomniac light
Summary: Podrán dos almas gemelas vencer la prueba impuesta por los Dioses del Olimpo y superar los obstáculos de la vida misma para al fin estar juntos y realizar su amor
1. Chapter 1

Eternos

La Decisión

CAPÍTULO 1

Existen muchas decisiones, muchos caminos, muchas historias, pero esta en específico comienza en una perfecta tarde pacífica en la que la lluvia y el silencio lo dominaba todo, se podía escuchar como cada gota de agua caía en la tierra formando figuras de patitos que bailan extasiados bajo la lluvia, desprendiendo ese aroma inigualable a tierra mojada a libertad, y ahí en el Olimpo sentada en una roca en el jardín de los dioses, estaba Serenity diosa de los sueños, tranquila, serena, pensativa, su físico la hacía aparentar apenas una joven de no más de 25 años a pesar de llevar una eternidad esperando su destino, su cabello lacio, rubio tan largo que tenía que peinarlo en dos coletas que parecían casi arrastrar y su mirada perdida la hacían parecer triste, distante e inalcanzable, imagen contrastante con su personalidad sencilla y soñadora, lo que se ve reflejado en su ropa que generalmente es blanca, simple y elegante, sin embargo hoy se ha vestido con la armadura de los dioses, , hecha de oro puro, impresionante, con elegantes diseños grabados por doquier, corsé, mangas, cuello, falda con tablones de oro, botas casi a las rodillas con terminación en pico y un escudo en forma de lagrima son piezas separadas que unidas en una diosa forman una defensa impenetrable; más no había una batalla que luchar, solo un presentimiento que le decía que había llegado el momento.

Y mientras esperaba alguna señal un cambio en su inmortal existencia contemplaba cuanto había creado, pues el jardín de los dioses es un espacio de "libertad" solo nubes que adquieren la apariencia deseada de tal forma que el jardín en el que se encontraba Serenity era más bien un bosque sin límites lleno de colores, luces, puentes y en el centro se encontraba bordeado por grandes paredes, columnas y arcos de los que pendían enormes enredaderas un pequeño jardín que adquiere vida por las noches, hermosas flores blancas y lilas que brillan con gran intensidad con la luz de la luna, plantas que solo desprenden su aroma en la oscuridad y miles de luciérnagas que la hacen sentir cerca de la luna son algunos de los habitantes del jardín al que después de pasear por el bosque visita Serenity cada noche para observar y soñar que se encuentra en la luna, porque a pesar de poderlo tener todo solo con desearlo no es el Olimpo en el que la diosa de los sueños quiere estar, pues le ha entregado su corazón a Endymion el dios de la luna que nació en el inframundo y ha tenido que vivir en el mundo de los muertos, sobreviviendo solo por saber que cada noche ella ve la luna pensando en él. Y sumida en sus pensamientos en medio de la lluvia y el silencio Serenity observó la llegada de su padre Morfeo y escuchó atónita lo que le decía.

"Hija hoy el mundo de los muertos he dejado libre a uno de sus hijos"

"¿Podré ver a Endymion? ¿Cuándo?"

"Todavía no puede ascender al Olimpo, antes para evitar que algún día intente dominar a los humanos tendrá que entender su existencia"

"Pero eso solo se logra..." decía una Serenity que empezaba a notarse desesperada en el momento que era interrumpida por su padre

"Así es hija tendrá que transcurrir una vida con ellos para merecer la ascensión."

"Yo voy con él, no me importan los peligros" acercándose a Morfeo en tono casi suplicante

"Si vas con él los dioses mayores les pondrán una prueba para aceptar su relación" le contesto de forma desafiante

"No importa sé que puedo"

"No solo los separarán y tendrán que encontrarse, sino que tu también tendrás que demostrar merecer la ascensión." Añadió su padre con la esperanza de que su hija desistiera.

"Estoy decidida"

"Endymion sabía que ibas a querer acompañarlo y fue al inframundo a hablar con Enlil y negocio tu seguridad, sin embargo el precio fue alto, al llegar a la tierra no podrán recordar nada, volverán a nacer, tendrán que encontrarse, reconocerse como almas gemelas, recordar su verdadera identidad y demostrar que son merecedores de vivir en el Olimpo, solo así aceptarán su amor y podrán casarse y estar juntos todas las edades del tiempo. Pero si fallan Endymion regresará al mundo de los muertos sin posibilidad de salir y tú te condenarás en el inframundo, destinados a vivir separados por siempre."

"Me encontrará y lo reconoceré, tenemos que, no tenemos opción, no puedo vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos sin intentarlo"

"Como tu padre tengo prohibido ayudarte, sin embargo puedo darte una regalo, puedo hacer que todas las noches sueñen el uno con el otro como lo han hecho hasta ahora, sin saber el porqué lo demás dependerá de ustedes."


	2. Capítulo 2

Olvide esto en el cap 1 así que aquí esta: No soy dueña de los personajes de Sailor Moon, son de Naoko Takeuchi, no pretendo comerciar con la historia, escribo solo por diversión.

Lo que se lee entre comillas son los diálogos, lo puse así para no estar escribiendo los nombres de Serenity y Endymion, igual si creen que no funciona y les gusta más con nombres se aceptan comentarios.

CAPÍTULO 2

Y después de una señal de afirmación de Serenity aparecieron alrededor de ellos 7 figuras con impresionantes armaduras y al mismo tiempo que decían "ESTA HECHO" unían sus manos en forma de aplauso creando una explosión de luz tan grande que pronto envolvió todo el lugar, Serenity con los ojos entreabiertos no podía ver más que solo luz, empezó a experimentar una extraña sensación de no saber quién era o en donde se encontraba, pero lejos de preocuparse por ello se sentía tranquila, relajada, muy ligera, de pronto dentro de ese estallido de luz presencio una escena en la que dos jóvenes se conocían, era extraño como si estuviera viendo una pantalla sin forma, una vida ajena pero por alguna razón sentía gran empatía por la situación, por los personajes que estaban ante sus ojos. La escena se situaba en un majestuoso castillo plateado, con enormes puertas con elegantes grabados, incontables balcones y torres con hermosas cúpulas y a su espalda un gran lago, el castillo estaba repleto de gente, al parecer en el salón principal se llevaba a cabo un gran baile, las damas portaban elegantes vestidos de noche combinados con ostentosas joyas, los caballeros ataviados por impecables trajes o uniformes de gala, manjares extraordinarios se encontraban dispuestos en enormes mesas de mármol, al costado una gran orquesta; sin duda alguna era un evento importante, pero no eras estos detalles los que más impresionaban, sino que la mayoría de los asistentes portaban tiaras, coronas, cetros y largas y excelsas capas, pero en la visión todos estos personajes parecían borrosos sin importancia, solo una joven con un hermoso vestido blanco muy ceñido straple en la parte de arriba hasta la cintura donde se convierte en acampanado, las mangas son largas, anchas y transparentes en forma triangular y cabello dorado se veía clara, nítida, atrayendo la atención de Serenity.

La joven visiblemente fastidiada no tardó en salir al balcón a despejarse y ver las estrellas, al llegar ahí se recargo en el barandal descansando el rostro entre sus manos dejando escapar un gran suspiro y de pronto una voz detrás de ella la hizo saltar del susto.

"Parece que estas tan fastidiada como yo"

"¿Quién habló?" volteo asustada la joven de cabello dorado

Pues estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que al entrar en el balcón no noto la presencia de un joven que al igual que ella había salido a descansar un momento.

"Perdón, me llamo Endymion, no quise asustarte" le dijo el joven de cabello azul casi negro e intensos ojos grises al tiempo que salía de la oscuridad que lo ocultaba y se acercaba a la joven.

"Estaba distraída y no te había visto, mi nombre es Serenity" expreso con una gran sonrisa

"Que raro creo haber escuchado antes ese nombre, pero dime ¿Por qué ha sido el suspiro de hace rato?"

"Es solo que conozco a la mayoría de toda la vida y siempre hablan de lo mismo, además Afrodita quiere que le siga el juego de enamorar muchachos, no lo se a veces me exasperan, pero y tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?"

"Pues a mí me pasa completamente lo opuesto, no conozco a nadie y pareciera que me evitan a toda costa"

"Ja, ja, ja como crees no lo hacen apropósito, pero es cierto yo nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿de dónde eres?"

"Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada Zeus mando a mi padre al inframundo para controlar las constantes rebeliones y fue ahí donde nací, al crecer me fue encargado el mundo de los muertos"

"Debe ser muy difícil vivir ahí" dijo la joven con preocupación.

"Nunca me había puesto a pensar eso, supongo que estoy acostumbrado, además hasta hoy no conocía nada porque anhelar mi liberación" contesto con una sonrisa coqueta y acercándose más a la rubia.

"quieres decir que ¿es la primera vez que vienes al Olimpo?" pregunto completamente apenada y tratando de desviar el tema

"No, hace mucho tiempo vine con mi familia a un baile como estos pero casi no recuerdo nada"

"Entonces que te parece si te doy un recorrido"

"nada me gustaría más"

Y en el momento en el que descendían por unas enormes escaleras hacia el jardín la visión se convirtió en un rayo de luz haciendo que Serenity se volteara y se encontrara con otra escena.

Morfeo y su esposa se encontraban en la sala de reuniones. Muchos dioses no solo del Olimpo se encontraban reunidos. El motivo se encontraba delante de los ellos, durmiendo en su pequeño moisés, y todos los presentes habían ido a conocer a la pequeña. Uno a uno se fueron acercando a la recién nacida. Le tocó el turno a uno de los miembros más conocidos, no solo por su buen desempeño al ocuparse del inframundo, sino también por su gran amistad con Morfeo. Al igual que el resto estaba acompañado, tanto por su esposa y por su primogénito, el cual en vez de hacer lo que le habían ordenado a hacer se puso a jugar con la pequeña. Todos se quedaron maravillados de escuchar los gorgoreos de la niña, y más aun al escuchar la declaración del niño peliazul.

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte"

Los progenitores de ambos niños se miraron con una sonrisa en sus caras, por lo menos Serenity ya tenía su escolta personal. Sin embargo en la cara de la madre de la recién nacida se podía ver un rastro de preocupación, aunque trato de esconderlo lo más rápido que pudo, ella sabía que los destinos de ambos niños estaba separado por un abismo y antes de poder estar juntos tendrían que superar muchos obstáculos.

De pronto muchas imágenes de los mismos jóvenes aparecieron a su alrededor, eran imágenes de felicidad y amor, hasta que todo se detuvo en una en la que había tristeza.

Era de noche, la pareja se encontraba en un jardín con grandes bardas forradas con hermosas enredaderas en las que las luciérnagas parecieron encontrar su hogar, en el centro se encontraba una fuente de plata, con zafiros incrustados y un elegante diseño griego, en su extremo superior sobresalía un diamante en forma de media luna, y ahí sentados en la orilla de aquella fuente los jóvenes vivieron el momento más triste de su vida.

"Tengo que irme el inframundo quiere atacar la tierra"

"Pero volverás, como lo has hecho siempre ¿verdad?" preguntó la joven con desesperación

"No sé cuanto dure la batalla, pero ten la seguridad de que todos los días lucharé para que me liberen para volver a tu lado" aseguro el peliazul.

"Te esperaré, todos las noches vendré a este jardín a añorar tu regreso"

"y cada noche la luna solo brillará por ti" prometió Endymion

"Soñaré contigo cada segundo de mi existencia"

"yo he soñado contigo siempre, aún antes de conocerte, te amo Serenity"

"Te amo Endymion"

Mientras se fundían en un beso Endymion desapareció volviendo así al mundo de los muertos dejando desconsolada a la Diosa de los sueños.

Y esta fue la última escena que vio Serenity antes de que la luz que la rodeaba se volviera segadora provocando que cerrara los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir ya no se encontraba en el Olimpo, estaba en la tierra, había vuelto a nacer y lo mismo le había pasado a Endymion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Atlántida, antes de que el tiempo se contara, cuando la tierra y los mares tenían otra forma.

"Usagi no corras, si te caes papá descubrirá que nos salimos del templo y lo vamos a lamentar"

Gritaba un niño a su rubia hermanita mientras descendían corriendo una enorme e iluminada pirámide.

Y mientras caía la noche, la acrópolis entera encendía sus luces azul acuoso, pues los habitantes habían aprendido a obtener energía para la ciudad de la naturaleza, Andrew y Usagi se alejaban de la pirámide que más bien era el gran tempo dedicado a Poseidón Dios de los mares, padre y fundador de la Atlántida, pues fueron los 10 hijos que tuvo con una mortal a la cual llevo a aquella gran isla a los que les brindo sabiduría y fortaleza para crear la sociedad más avanzada que se haya conocido jamás.

La gran isla estaba dividida en 10 ciudades circulares, comenzando por la ciudad central que era un enorme círculo en medio de la isla rodeado por un río de agua dulce y conectado a la siguiente ciudad por majestuosos puentes, las demás ciudades eran enormes franjas de tierra que rodeaban la ciudad central y divididos cada uno por un río de agua dulce, en realidad la Atlántida era tan grande que bien se puede considerar como continente.

Siglos de prosperidad les permitieron a los Atlantas inventar vehículos voladores, avances médicos, aprendieron también a vivir en armonía con la naturaleza, a predecir con exactitud eventos geológicos y astronómicos, desarrollaron la estética e igualdad a su máxima expresión, a cambio levantaron grandes monumentos y un templo en la ciudad central en honor a Poseidón y realizaban retiros espirituales para aprender a honrarlo.

Precisamente en uno de esos retiros se encontraban Andrew y Usagi hijos del gobernante de la Atlántida, que no era otra que Arodasi su madre, que había obtenido este título no solo por derecho, sino por decisión unánime, pues los atlantas eligen entre los descendientes de Poseidón a quien desean que los guíe, cuando Usagi convenció a su hermano de que la llevara a la ciudad 10 a ver el mar, pues desde que tenía uso de razón estaba enamorada del mar, le encantaba escuchar el choque de las olas, sentir la brisa, oler esa libertad le llenaba el corazón a cualquier hora, pero en la noche era cuando el espíritu del mar la llamaba con más fuerza, sin embargo al llegar ahí por alguna razón solo podía ver la luna, quedaba hipnotizada por el astro de plata, con el romper de las olas al compás de los latidos de su corazón.

Por ser descendiente de Poseidón y por disposición de su padre, el jefe de defensa de la isla, Usagi vivía en la ciudad central y aunque se encuentra a una distancia muy considerable del mar, los vehículos coladores le permitían llegar en solo minutos, por esta razón era fácil escaparse con su hermano hasta la ciudad 10 sin ser descubiertos, o al menos ellos así lo creían, claro que sus padres los sabían, el amor que ella sentía también lo habían tenido muchos de sus ancestros y ellos esperaban que al menos uno de sus hijos lo heredara, ya que amar el mar es la forma más pura de venerar a Poseidón no existía motivo para prohibirlo.

Usagi utilizaba todos los argumentos habidos y por haber para convencer a su hermano de que la llevara, un día era llevar ofrenda, otro visitar un amigo, la siguiente noche la culpa era del insomnio, algunas veces retaba su valentía para desobedecer órdenes, esta ultima en particular era la que mejor le funcionaba, otras tantas solo se dedicaba a halagarlo y abrazarlo hasta que aceptara, en realidad no importaba el método Andrew lo hacía porque la quería y así fue cada día sin falta hasta que cumplió 12 años y la enseño a manejar un vehículo volador que no era otra cosa que una capsula de energía con base de metal negro ionizado y atraída desde su destino magnéticamente, el vehículo era controlado por una consola que activa las placas al final del camino y de igual forma mide la distancia y velocidad, sin duda alguna una forma muy inteligente, segura y rápida para viajar, el campo de energía evita que cualquier objeto entre en la cabina y la ley física que habla de que los polos igual se repelen resuelve los problemas de rutas cruzadas, pues al acercarse una base a otra la fuerza de repulsión provocará un descenso acelerado de la velocidad y por supuesto detendrían el vehículo antes de colisionar con otro, claro esto aunado al estabilizador gravitacional con el que están equipados y que permite un frenado manual para casos de emergencia, porque si de algo están seguros los atlantas es que no existe la totalidad absoluta, por lo que es mejor en una sociedad en la que todo funciona a la perfección prevenir para lo impredecible, pero volviendo al tema de vialidad, las rutas predeterminadas específicas y únicas aseguraban la integridad de los peatones, bueno no hace falta mencionar que la palabra contaminación nunca existió en su vocabulario, en fin la frecuencia con la que Usagi viajaba hacia el mar continuó por 10 años, hasta que conoció a Mamoru.

Aquel parecía que iba a ser un día normal, la rubia había terminado temprano sus actividades y se dirigía como siempre a la ciudad 10 a contemplar el mar, sin embargo aquella tarde de primavera la playa no estaba sola, en su lugar un joven que parecía estar cubierto de papeles, tantos que a cada paso que daba dejaba alguno en el camino, iba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, rascándose la cabeza y hablando consigo mismo al tiempo que veía un documento lo desechaba y pasaba al siguiente.

"No este no cuadra con la escenografía natural, no demasiado ostentoso, no, no tiene ningún significado, mmmm a este le falta algo, ¡por Dios que es esto! en qué momento diseñe algo así, definitivamente necesito algo con más vegetación, construcciones varios metros del mar podrían funcionar…." (Habla el joven en voz alta.)

Y así hubiera seguido de no haber escuchado una sonora carcajada detrás de él, pues estaba tan concentrado que no advirtió la presencia de la joven que había llegado y lo observaba entretenida.

"¿Siempre eres así?" (le pregunto entre risas Usagi)

Mamoru al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba rió.

"No, generalmente soy más calmado, hola soy Mamoru"

"Usagi, y entonces que es lo que te tiene así"

"Veras soy arquitecto y me encargaron construir cabinas para monitorea y vigilancia en esta costa, pero aún no elijo cual diseño hacer y eso no es todo solo tengo 2 semanas"

"bueno ahora veo porque hablabas sin parar, pero creo que si te calmas y observas más el panorama y menos los papeles pronto se te ocurrirá la mejor opción"

"Si, creo que tienes razón"

"Además a mí me gustó la última idea, claro podemos hacerle algunos cambios"

"¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

Y desde ese día siguieron encontrándose y paseando en la playa, pronto pasaron las dos semanas y Mamoru con la ayuda de Usagi eligió construir estatuas gigantescas de sus antepasados varios kilómetros mar adentro, de tal forma que dependiendo de la marea solo fuera visible de la cintura para arriba, en las cabezas se localizaba la cabina desde la cual se podía observar ya sea el mar abierto o la Atlántida, pues los monumentos eran capaces de girar en cualquier dirección.

Cuando la construcción culminó Mamoru se mudo a la ciudad central y los viajes de Usagi al mar fueron disminuyendo, meses después se casó con Mamoru, construyeron su propia casa, su madre la nombro su mano derecha y consejera vial de la ciudad central, pues con tantos viajes llegó a convertirse en toda una experta en rutas y vehículos, era tan feliz, todo era perfecto, el tiempo paso y un día se olvido del mar, aún se sentía atraída hacia él, pero su corazón había elegido amar a Mamoru con todas sus fuerza y ese día en que su corazón ya no se sentía dividido recordó a su alma gemela a Endymion, ahí estaba junto a ella, él lo sabía todo, la había encontrado, amado y esperado pacientemente a que lo reconociera, jamás se podrá explicar con palabras la alegría que sintió en ese momento, pero su felicidad fue corta pues Poseidón no pudo soportar compartir el corazón de Serenity con Endymion e invadido de celos hizo estremecer el mar con su furia lanzando monstruosas olas contra la Atlántida con la intención de hundirla para siempre, sin embargo Serenity estaba protegida por el trato que Endymion entablo con Enlil y alrededor de la ciudad central de la acrópolis se formo una capa protectora, una especie de cúpula transparente indestructible e impenetrable que permitió la supervivencia de la ciudadela en el fondo del mar, pero los dioses son caprichosos y si bien Serenity conservaba la vida esta de nada le servía, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos Endymion no se encontraba en la cúpula, se había ahogado, se había ido llevándose su vida con él, no, no era necesario buscar, unos segundo antes de que la cúpula se sellara las últimas palabras de Endymion retumbaron en sus mente, en su corazón.

"Nos vemos en la siguiente vida"

Ante estas palabras corrió desesperada hacia la cúpula, pero nada podía hacer, la tristeza la invadió ahora solo era un cuerpo sin alma, utilizo todas sus fuerzas de diosa para salir de la cúpula y se ahogo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

En la edad antigua en una época obscura en la que la ley del hierro regia al mundo existió una familia que se guiaba por la lealtad, pero no todo dura para siempre y tras muchos años de un glorioso gobierno sus descendientes cayeron en crisis, lucharon entre si y finalmente fracturaron el reino en dos clanes siendo los perdedores desterrados, sin saber que ambos bandos sufrirían esta decisión puesto que lo que esta destinado a estar unido al ser separado muere.

Mucho tiempo paso sin que su noble casta recuperara su esplendor y así en plena decadencia llegó el turno para que la princesa del clan vencedor a temprana edad tomara su lugar en el trono y dirigiera a su pueblo.

Entregándose completamente a sus nuevas obligaciones lentamente la pequeña Bunny como la llamaban sus seres queridos fue perdiendo su alegría y convirtiéndose en una soberana seria, serena y sombría puesto que apenas ascendió al trono se dio cuenta que aunque sus antecesores hubieran retrasado la decisión por generaciones ahora era el tiempo y ella no podía negarlo, la guerra con el clan desertor era inevitable.

Lo que nadie conocía salvo sus más cercanos guardianes es que como legitima reina por derecho de ambos clanes acabar con el enemigo le costaría su alma dejando solo un cascarón de lo que un día fue y tendría que enfrentar lo que más temía, porque si bien aunque joven la poderosa reina no temía ni a la muerte ni a la guerra su mayor miedo era perder el control, dejar en su lugar a una líder cruel y despiadada que aunque llevará a su pueblo a la gloria pasada trajera junto con ella sufrimiento y maldad acabando así con el legado familiar al que tanto se había aferrado y comenzando uno de maldad.

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y en una noche con la luna llena resplandeciente recibió la inesperada visita de Armando líder del clan rival quien desesperado puesto que su clan perecía con mayor rapidez acudió buscando una solución definitiva que recuperara la paz de su familia, sin embargo y a pesar de que sus corazones quedaron flechados desde el primer momento la guerra ya estaba pactada y no había vuelta atrás, más una cláusula de la guerra nunca mencionada mellaba en el alma de la princesa, si bien su posición le otorgaba mucho más poder del que cualquier mortal pudiera ostentar, el precio a pagar por tanto derramamiento de sangre sería muy caro y lo tendría que asumir sola.

E irremediablemente llegó el día de la batalla, acero crujiendo, sangre, tristeza y justo cuanto Bunny cumplía su deber y mataba al amor de su vida por el bienestar de su pueblo fue cuando ambos recordaron quienes eran en realidad.

Solo el despertar de Serenity logro detener la masacre que estaba a punto de provocar la devastada y sedienta de sangre princesa que a mitad batalla perdió su alma y no pretendía parar hasta que solo ella estuviera en pie. Así que la diosa junto al cuerpo de su amado y sabiendo que repetirían la historia sin lograr nada para ellos, decidió otorgarle a la pareja de rivales enamorados la oportunidad que ellos no habían tenido y con un certero movimiento la diosa de los sueños se quito la vida ascendiendo en una segadora luz hacia el cielo que la guiaría a su siguiente vida en donde esperaba encontrar a Endymion cuya alma también viajo a través de la tierra en espera de su nuevo nacimiento.

Tras lo sucedido la princesa despertó sintiendo en ella el poder de la oscuridad pero también la conciencia para dominarla, corrió al lado de Armando quien se encontraba inconsciente pero aún con vida y fue así con una ayuda de la que solo tienen un vago recuerdo como pudieron juntos regresar el esplendor a su reinado que tal vez con algo de divinidad en sus almas continuo por mucho tiempo.

Roma 350 D de J.C

En el reinado de Constancio II y mientras los emperadores se mataban entre sí, las incursiones de los bárbaros no cesaban en el imperio, Alemanes y francos saquearon las ciudades del Este, destruyeron Colonia y descendieron hasta Autun y ahí precisamente se encontraba Tux bajo la carpa del ejercito romano comandado por el general Juliano, que llevaba 40 días resistiendo el ataque, la contienda era cada vez más difícil, el ejército no resistiría más, pero no era eso lo que oprimía el corazón de Tux, mientras veía como Juliano organizaba la defensa e ideaba un nuevo ataque, su mente se encontraba 41 días en el pasado, en aquellos ojos que solo pudo ver un breve instante, pero fue suficiente para amarlos y encontrarse a si mismo en ellos.

FLASH BACK

Colonia estaba siendo tomada por los barbaron, Juliano sitiado en Autun mando una tropa de rescate y para dar la orden de retirada, al llegar reunieron a los pocos soldados que aún quedaban en pie y se dirigían hacia la barricada que construyeron los ciudadanos y que hasta entonces había resistido, recogieron a los heridos y guiando a los ciudadanos emprendieron el camino de regreso, sin embargo cuando cruzaban una de las polvorosas y estrechas calles de la ciudadela sus ojos se encontraron, ella iba saliendo de su hogar, había escuchado a los soldados que pedían que se fueran a Autun cuando ahí en medio de la calle, justo enfrente de su casa estaba parado el dueño de su alma, de su corazón.

El mundo se detuvo, olvidaron en donde y como se encontraban, solo se quedaron ahí viéndose por un momento que parecía eterno, el miedo había desaparecido, solo ellos, solo calma, solo sus ojos, recordando, recordándose, siendo inmensamente felices, tan absortos el uno en el otro que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la barricada había cedido, cuando el mundo volvió a girar para ellos, corrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo, un "te amo" fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir antes que una flecha atravesara el corazón de su Diosa y muriera en sus brazos.

"No, Serenity no te vayas, no me dejes, veme estoy aquí"

Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de comprender que había muerto y entrar en shock, por más que sus compañeros le gritaban que corriera, el solo se quedo ahí con su amada en los brazos, con los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad del espacio y de pronto todo se nublo, algo le había golpeado y quedo inconsciente.

Malachite un soldado de la avanzada lo reconoció y lo cargo hasta Autun, en donde despertó 40 días después, en medio de una sangrienta contienda.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Su vida ya no le pertenecía se había ido con ella, así que por 7 días y 7 noches lucho sin miedo y sin descanso, para muchos buscando la muerte, para él su amor y así sucedió, en el octavo días de duro combate el destino mostró su cara irónica y una lanza le atravesó el corazón o como contarías después sus soldados, una flecha le atravesó el lugar en donde alguna vez Tux tuvo su corazón porque murió sin él.

Nota: Tux es por Tuxedo Mask y obviamente a quien vio fue a Serenity pero como utilice sus nombres de guerrero y Sailor Moon pues no quedaba y si utilizaba solo Luna me sonaba mucho a Luna la gatita jeje, espero que les haya gustado ya solo queda un capítulo para el final, gracias por sus comentarios. Y mil gracias a nobdy14 por su tip para poder subir el capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Suiza 2007

5 p.m. un joven de cabello azulado caminaba sobre La Banhnofstrasse, (la calle de la estación) la principal vía del centro comercial de Zürich, cuando la vio, caminando hacia él, estaba acompañada por 3 amigas, se veía tan feliz, pero ¿Quién no lo es a los 15 años? Esa niña rubia le había quitado el aliento, estaba desesperado pronto pasaría junto al él y si no hacía algo se iría y probablemente jamás la volvería a ver, pero ¿Qué hacer? Presentarse sin motivo alguno podría asustarla, decirle que en 3 segundos se había enamorado perdidamente de ella era demasiado aventurado, tropezarse con ella o jugarle alguna broma no eso no, lo juzgaría como otro adolescente bobo y pasaría de largo, ¿Cómo? Como explicarle algo que ni siquiera él entendía, ¿Qué era eso que le oprimía el corazón? ¿Porque se sentía eufórico, alterado, confundido e irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, era ilógico nunca la había visto o al menos no en persona, no en la realidad, sin embargo la conocía, la había visto mil veces en sus sueños, en un jardín que brillaba con su presencia. Ahí se encontraba turbado en sus pensamientos cuando el destino mostró su camino, ella lo vio, volteo sin razón alguna y lo miro a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo, las dudas se habían esfumado, sabían quiénes eran y porque estaban ahí, pero también recordaban sus vidas anteriores y sus corazones se invadieron de miedo, ella no podía más necesitaba tenerlo cerca y estaba a punto de cruzar la calle e ir a su encuentro cuando Endymion le hablo en su mente.

"¡No!" (La detuvo advirtiendo sus intenciones)

"Pero no puedo más, tengo miedo"

"Lo sé, yo también, pero esta vez no estoy dispuesto a perderte"

" Y que haremos"

"Conocerlos"

"No, no solo conocerlos, esta vez seremos ellos" (dijo Serenity aceptando la idea)

"Sigue tu camino, se feliz y cumple tus sueños que cuando llegue el momento te volveré a encontrar" aseguró el Dios

"Lo sé, siempre lo has hecho" (asintió la joven con una sonrisa)

"Y esta vez será para siempre"

Así fue como el tiempo siguió su curso y cada uno tomo su camino. Serena (el nombre de Serenity en esa época) creció feliz, hizo lo que quiso, tuvo muchas amigas con las que se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol un día cualquiera a meditar la clave de la felicidad, juntas crearon locas teorías sobre el respeto, el amor y frases tan cursis como "No hay razón para no hacer lo que te hace feliz" que al final del día las hacía reír más que nada, intento salvar al mundo 30 veces y se volvió vegetariana otras tantas, aprendió a manejar, comió de todo, lloro, corrió, gritó, dudó, cedió a la oportunidad de ilusionarse de pequeñas cosas como un concierto o un vestido de graduación, asistió a grandes eventos como el del circo Galaxy en Italia del cual guarda hermosos recuerdos, estudió Botánica, y se caso con un músico al cual quería profundamente aunque claro su corazón era de Endymion, viajo con él a muchas partes del mundo, aprendió varios idiomas, construyo un jardín con un hermoso invernadero, tuvo 3 hijas, Selene la mayor, claro solo le llevaba ventaja por 5 minutos a Michiru sin embargo los sabia aprovechar muy bien dando órdenes y obteniendo permisos, pero no era ella el blanco central del fuerte carácter de Selene, sino Jade la menor de las 3, que sorprendentemente nació casi una hora después que Michiru, lo cual le valió que sus hermanas le llamarán floja de por vida. Sin duda alguna fueron ellas 3 quienes más le enseñaron a Serena de la vida, sentir que alguien depende de ti, saber que puedes guiar una vida y sobre todo reconocer que no eras suyas que eras sus hijas quienes tenían que tomar las riendas de su propia vida, dejar ir lo que más quería fue su más grande lección, fue lo que como diosa del Olimpo jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar, sin embargo no solo fueron su más grande preocupación, sino también su más grande felicidad, tuvo nietos e hizo las paces con la muerte (increíble para un ser inmortal) cuando a los 55 años su esposo murió. 3 años después cuando el dolor se había tranquilizado y ella le sonreía a la vida por todo lo que le había dado, cerró los ojos para respirar profunda y tranquilamente y cuando los abrió era ella de nuevo, era Serenity diosa de los sueños, su aspecto volvía a ser de una joven de no más de 25 años, elegante, perfecta, y llamando a su puerta, cumpliendo una vez más su promesa se encontraba Endymion como antes, como ella lo recordaba. Sin embargo no eran los mismos, en sus semblantes ahora se podía ver fuerza y madurez, abrió la puerta y se abrazaron como nunca, se amaban con mucha más fuerza, pues ahora entendían lo que el amor significa, se contaron sus vidas. Endymion como Darien que era su nombre en el siglo XXI también vivió intensamente, estudio turismo y viajo a cada lugar en donde habían renacido, se caso con una historiadora a la cual fascinaba con relatos de dos enamorados en distintas épocas y también hacia rabiar cuando contradecía datos de la historia que ahora conocemos, con ella tuvo un hijo Michael y se divorcio 10 años después, aprendió a pilotear aviones, a jugar baseball, rieron al recordar las señales que se mandaron en su edad joven, como el día que Serena prendió la televisión y en todos los canales reportaban la noticia de que un avión estaba escribiendo mensajes de humo en un alfabeto que contenía escritura griega, egipcia y azteca y que claro nadie excepto ellos dos supieron descifrar, pues se trataba del lenguaje de los dioses, el mensaje era sencilla " Serenity se feliz, te amo, Endymion" pero suficiente para seguir adelante, o como cuando salió en cada periódico la noticia de que una botánica reconocida había convertido un enorme terreno en un jardín con un vivero al centro en donde se cultivaba solo flora nocturna, el dion entendía este mensaje, su diosa seguía esperándolo, si es sorprendente como todos absolutamente todos pueden en algún momento sienten la necesidad de escribir poemas, hablarle a los animales y gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos, con el tiempo la pareja encontró serenidad y volvieron a comunicarse honrándose en silencio , y después de esta larga platica, cuando se acabaron las palabras y solo quedaron las miradas, el deseo de regresar a su hogar, el Olimpo, invadió sus corazones, se vieron envueltos de luz y un segundo después se encontraban en aquel salón de fiestas y los demás dioses los recibían con los brazos abiertos y aprobabas y anunciaban su unión eterna y así tomaban el lugar que les correspondía, juntos, siempre juntos.

Fin

Nota: Bueno este fue el final, siento la tardanza y la falta de más romance entre Serena y Darien, culpo al bloqueo de autor que llego justo en las vacaciones pff lo odio. Se me ocurrió hacer la historia más amplia de los enamorados del cap 4 que tuvieron que ir a la guerra, si les gustaría leerla avísenme, si no pues igual gracias por leer este fic y a los que dejaron opiniones mil gracias más.


End file.
